


El dolor de tu partida

by Guadi_Fics



Series: OS de Harry Potter [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sirius death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Reto: "Pequeño Desafío" (Del foro La nocble y ancestral casa de los Black... creo, fue hace mucho y no lo recuerdo bien =P)Tema N°8: Llanto histérico no deseado. Es decir, histeria. Ese momento en el que explotas y no puedes más y es horrible y No puedes controlarlo.Palabras prohibidas: no - grito/gritar (y derivados) - histeria/histérica/histerismo - llorar (y derivados) - entrecortado (y derivados)Número de palabras: 500





	El dolor de tu partida

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Ese era el momento del quiebre entonces.  
  
_Ése_ era el momento en el que él sentía que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Que todo su mundo -su pequeño mundo tan pobre de afectos ya de por sí- temblaba, para luego enseguida comenzar a caerse a pedazos dejándolo a él ser tan solo un mero observador de aquella cruda devastación de su propia persona. De su propia vida.  
  
Todavía podía sentir en sus oídos el repique de aquellas últimas palabras e inclusive volver a sentir ese existente -muy a su pesar- leve sentimiento de traición al haber sido el nombre de su padre en vez del suyo propio el que escapó por entre aquellos labios ya viejos y aún bastante agrietados, previo a simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la existencia. Dejándolo hueco, vacío, y más roto de lo que nunca pudo haberse creído capaz de sentirse. Dejándolo sin tan siquiera algo físico a lo que aferrarse luego de la locura para calmar su dolor... Y, aún por... dejándolo perdido y muy muy perturbado sobre el hecho de que acababa de ver como su alma dejaba su ser. Cuestionándose sobre dónde podría dejar escapar algo de aquel agudo y apabullante dolor que le invadía desde el mismo momento en el que aquella extraña sonrisa calma que había él puesto antes de caer, desapareciera.  
  
¿Y ahora qué?  
  
¿Dónde dejar fluir su pena?  
  
¿Dónde dejar caer aquellos perceptibles ríos de tangible dolor?  
  
Sentía que se ahogaba.  
  
Podía sentir como su magia crecía y se arremolinaba entorno a él de manera furiosa. Buscando una salida. Buscando una grieta, una válvula de escape en la que solo pudiera 'ser'.  
  
Podía sentir cómo las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a vibrar y algunas hasta resquebrajarse.  
  
Nada importaba. Nadie podría decir que él estaba siendo solo melodramático.  
  
Era mucho más que eso, se dio perfecta cuenta.  
  
Él estaba destrozado.  
  
Roto.  
  
Averiado.  
  
Las paredes de su garganta apretaban y comenzaban a cerrarse hasta hacerlo gemir lastimeramente y haciendo que se pregunte una y otra vez cómo era que se suponía que debía superar esto. Preguntándose cómo sería posible tan solo querer levantarse una vez más después de haber perdido de una manera tan espantosa e impactante a la única persona que había podido llamar con orgullo su familia y él único que sentía le podía amar a él por el solo hecho de ser él. Él único que le podía llegar a hacer sentir que le podía amar de esa extraña manera en las que lo hacen las familias y que tantos sobrevaloraban; amarlo _incondicionalmente_ , por el solo hecho de ser Harry, nada más y nada menos que SOLO HARRY.  
  
Sirius -respiraba de manera agitada.  
  
Sirius -y el dolor se acrecentaba.  
  
Sirius...  
  
Y los pequeños riachuelos salados bajaban en silenciosa cascada por sus mejillas, cayendo libremente a su regazo sin que ni siquiera lo notara.  
  
Sirius...  
  
Tampoco notó los lamentos y quejidos bajos que se formaban y salían por entre sus labios maltratados.  
  
Sirius...  
  
Y como la completa agonía sería a partir de entonces.  
  
_Sirius_ …


End file.
